Society of Girls Membership List
The list of the team of 252 girl members in the list in an alphabetic order is: 001. A.R.C. , 002. Agama, 003. Ajello, 004. Ajo, 005. Alias , 006. Ankole , 007. Annon , 008. Anole , 009. Anyx , 010. Aqua Girl , 011. Aquid , 012. Ariel , 013. Arlee , 014. Ash Girl , 015. Ashbury , 016. Asmara , 017. Autumn , 018. Babychild, 019. Bandicoot, 020. Bedi, 021. Berea, 022. Beryll, 023. Black Catgirl, 024. Blue Bobolinks, 025. Breakwater, 026. Brownlee, 027. Call, 028. Cam, 029. Cat, 030. Catgirl, 031. Chanka, 032. Chi II, 033. Chiru, 034. Chital, 035. Chitin, 036. Cleed, 037.Con, 038. Confluenta, 039. Confluenza, 040. Crommerlin, 041. Cyst V, 042. Dabchick, 043. Damana, 044. Danize, 045. Darkstar, 046. Dasyure, 047. Dik-Dik, 048. Doe, 049. Dorset, 050. Dragnet, 051. Dragonet, 052. Dream Tripper, 053. Drill, 054. Duiker II, 055. Duikerbok, 056. Earp, Blythe, 057. Eclectic, 058. Eritrea, 059. Espio II, 060. Fabrique, 061. Fair, 062. Fairchild, 063. Faith, 064. Fifi, 065. Fire, 066. Flea Girl, 067. Folx, 068. Gat, 069. Gayheart, 070. Gem, 071. Ghet, 072. Gigi, 073. Ginn, 074. Glory, 075. Gold Rai, 076. Golden Cat, 077. Grace, 078. Grace II, 079. Hadar, 080. Hay, 081. Hizeeg, 082. Hope, 083. Hot Pink Girl, 084. Hunsacker, 085. Hyena, 086. I'leana, 087. Iguanidae, 088. Impala, 089. Indigo, 090. Ique, 091. Jaguarundi, 092. Jah, 093. Janothanosel, 094. Jes, 095. Jevoc, Simone, 096. Jinn Aa, 097. Jne, 098. July, 099. Jumet, 100. Jungle Cat, 101. Kelly, 102. Kestra, 103. Kinkajou, 104. Klima, 105. Klipspringers, 106. Koala, 107. Koce III, 108. Kole, 109. Koli V, 110. Kolt, 111. Koltan, 112. Kon, 113. Koon, 114. Kwan Girl, 115. L'Anse, Eska, 116. Lard, 117. Laster, 118. Lebesque, 119. Lethal Fever, 120. Lennox, Aleah, 121. Lilita, 122. Loki, 123. Lokister, 124. Loretha, 125. Loveheart, 126. M'Karima, 127. Magnet, 128. 129. Margay, 130. Martinique, 131. Massaua, 132. Mavis, 131. McGram, Petra, 132. McGram, Trish, 133. MedU.S.A., 134. Megaton, 135. Meija, 136. Meistersinger, 137. Mesa, 138. Metamorph, 139. Mikado, 140. Miko, 141. Myk, 142. Myst, 143. Na'an, 144. Nae, 145. Nave, 146. Nee, 147. Neel, 148. Nevy, 149. Novra, 150. Ocelot, 151. Oglala, 152. Omania, 153. Omaniah, 154. Omaniak, 155. Omega II, 156. Onacilla, 157. Onca, 158. Orest, 159. Osage, 160. Oyoshi, 161. Pal, Joelle, 162. Pal, Joely, 163. Pal, Paige, 164. Peake, Chesa, 165. Penance, 166. Pharanyx, 167. Phi, 168. Pok, 169. Polariza, 170. Prise II, 171. Psi Girl, 172. Psych, 173, Pter, 174. Pureheart, 175. Pyrex, 176. Que, 177. Quesnal, 178. Quise, 179. Quist, 180. Quokka, 181. Rac, 182. Rainbow Bobolinks, 183. Ranaq, 184. Rasher II, 185. Raty, 186. Razor Claw, 187. Red Tabby, 188. Remilly, 189. Rorket, 190. Samurai Cat, 191. Sandcat, 192. Scarlet Fever, 193. Sealisa, 194. Secret Service Agency Number Negative Ninty, 195. Sha, 196. Shadow Lioness, 197. Shee, 198. Shler, 199. Silver Jubilee, 200. Skow, 201. Snow, 202. Snyder, 203. Sormorant, 204. Stargirl, 205. Stoureky, 206. Strop, 207. Suncat II, 208. Suni, 209. Suni II, 210. Super X.R.C., 211. Tachot, 212. Tak, 213. Taky, 214. Tarantella, 215. Tawny Cat, 216. Teen Cat Girl, 217. Tehnrat, 218. Tewk, 219. Theb, 220. Thundercat, 221. Tiger Cat, 222. Tudy, 223. Tyche, 224. Urbanna, 225. Vare, 226. Veronique, 227. Vich, 228. Vogue Cat, 229. Vottawatts, 230. Wen, 231. Winet, 234. Wingu, Colleen, 235. Wonderrior, 236. Woon, 237. Xantha, 238. Xeter, 239. Xing, 240. Xoc, 241. Yanta, 242. Yellow Fever, 243. Yoakum, 244. Youghiogheny, 245. Zanderlot, 246. Zaslove, 247. Zebra Girl, 248.Zoza, and 249. Ztyxx. 250.Medusae First Class--The Future Travellers Con. Kon. Koon. Tudy. Tewk. Strop. Rac. Prise II. Xeter. Winet. Eclectus. Cam. Deaths: Con, Kon, Koon, Tudy, Eclectus, Tewk, Strop, Cam, Winet-9 Survivors: Rac, Prise II, Xeter-3 Second Class--Calibre Magnet, Zoza, Oglala, Vare, Hadar, Darkstar, Crommerlin, Brownlee, Simone Jevac, Ginn, Jinn AA, Berea, Loveheart. Deaths: Ginn and Jinn Aa-2 Survivors: Zoza, Oglala, Vare, Hadar, Darkstar, Crommerlin, Brownlee, Simone Jevac, Berea, and Loveheart-10 Fifth Class--Little Cats Jungle Cat. Onca. Onacilla. Margay. Kinkajou. Tawny Cat. Ocelot. Thundercat. Jaguarundi. Golden Cat. Catgirl. Red Tabby. Deaths: None Survivors: All of them-12 Forth Class--Katz. Tachot. Vogue Cat. Raty. Cat. Chital. Teen Cat Girl. Pok. Ranaq. Tehnrat. Suncat II. Sandcat. Samurai Cat. Deaths: Tachot, Raty, Ranaq, Tehnrat, Teen Cat Girl, and Pok-6 Survivors: Vogue, Cat, Chital, Suncat II, Sandcat, and Samurai Cat-6 Fifth Class--Top Secret Agents Confluenta. Gem. Martinique. Hyena. Veronique. Lebesque. Fabrique. Dabchick. Ique. Joely Joel. Joelle Pal. Metamorph. Deaths: Gem, Joely Pal, Dabchick, and Joelle Pal-4 Survivors: Confluenta, Martinique, Hyena, Veronique, Lebesque, Fabrique, Ique, and Metamorph-8 Sixth Class--Zemo Monners Taky. Pharanyx. Tiger Cat. Remilly. Black Catgirl. Shadow Lioness. Kolt. Koltan. Koce III. Ghet. Beryll. Pyrex. Mavis. Deaths: Pharanyx, Kolt, Koce III, Ghet, Pyrex and Mavis-6 Survivors: Taky, Tiger Cat, Black Catgirl, Remilly, Shadow Lioness, Koltan, and Beryll-7 Seventh Class--Apostle Vich, Gold Rai, Quokka, Somerset, Bandicoot, Kestra, Dasyure, Eska, Skow, Rorket, Novra, Damana, Na'an, and Bedi Deaths: Vich, Gold Rai, Eska, Skow, Bandicoot, Damana, Na'an, and Bedi-8 Survivors: Quokka, Dasyure, Kestra, Somerset, Rorket, and Novra-6 Eighth Class--Enforcers Zanderlot, Meija, Sauga, Quesnal, Confluenza, Cleed, Laster, Tarantella, Ztyxx, and Myk Deaths: Zanderlot, Ztyxx Survivors: Meija, Sauga, Laster Unknown Fates: Quesnal, Confluenza, Cleed, Tarantella, and Myk Ninth Class--Lost Trip Koala, Penance, Dragonet, Dragnet, Omega II, Stourkey, Ally, Koli, Koli, Theb, Gayheart, and Pter Deaths: Pter Survivors: Unknown Fates: All of them except Pter Tenth Class--Next Warriors Youghiogheny, Fire, Collen Wingu, Yanta, Urbanna, Omania, Breakwater, Aqua Girl, Eritrea, Chesa Peake, Jah, and Mystery Girl Death: Survivors: Unknown Fates: All of them Eleventh Class--Zany Zemo Monners Hot Pink Girl, Que, Sha, Psi Girl, Fair, Faith, Hope, Tyche, Snyder, Grace II, Gazelle, and Impala Survivors: Psi Girl Deaths: Fair, Faith, and Hope Unknown Fates: Hot Pink Girl, Que, Sha, Tyche, Snyder, Grace II, Gazelle, and Impala Twelfth Class--Strom Troops Babychild, Fairchild, Polariza, Myst, S.S.M.N.N., Shee, Tak, McGram Petra, McGram Trish, Espio II, Lennox, Aleah, and Lard Survivors: Deaths: Unknown Fates: Thirteenth Class--Japs Oyoshi, Mikado, Kwan Girl, Xing, Miko, Drill, Gigi, Fifi, Jes, and Hay Survivors: Mikado Deaths: Unknown Fates: all Forteenth Class--Franks Folx, Gat, Flea Girl, Razor Claw, Mesa, Jumet, Kelly, Grace, Annon, Meistersinger, Snow, and Dorset Survivors: Deaths: Meistersinger Unknown Fates: Fifteenth Class--Fascinating Zemo Monners Medusa, MedU.S.A., Iguanidae, Anyx, Ankole, Agama, Anole, Silver Jubilee, Omaniah, Omaniak, and Cyst Survivors: Medusa, MedU.S.A., Deaths: Ankole, Omaniah, Omaniak, Cyst Unknown Fates: Igunidae, Anyx, Agama, Anole, and Silver Jubilee Sixteenth Class--Time Warpers Ariel, Dream Tripper, Doe, Call, Xoc, Nave, Nae, Janothanosel, Vottawatts, Megaton, and Pal, Paige Survivors: Paige Pal, Deaths: Call Unknown Fates: All of them Seventeenth Class--Elgan Hizeeg, Chi, Phi, Glory, Indigo, Ajo, Ajello, Loki, Lokister, Aquid Survivors: Hizeeg, Chi, Phi, Glory, Loki, Lokister, and Aquid-7 Deaths: Ajo and Ajello-2 Eighteenth Class--Max Factor Duikerbok, Dik-Dik, Duiker II, Zebra Girl, Chiru, Klipspringers, Quise, Asmara, Quist, Massaua Survivors: Unknown Fates: all Ninteenth Class-Xia Factor Stargirl, Witzer, Ash Girl, Ash Girl, Autumn, Blue Bobolinks, Chitin, Lilita, I'leana, Wen Survivors: all of them Twentfth Class--Polis Psych, Nevy, Rainbow Bobolinks, Yellow Fever, Scarlet Fever, Lethal Fever, Alias, Arlee, Orest, July, and Rasher II Survivors: all of them Deaths: Nevy Twenty-First Class-Xia Force Pureheart, Earp, Neel, Sealisa, Klima, M'Karima, Nee, Suni, Suni II, Chanka, and Osage Survivors: All of them Twenty-Second Class-- Jne, Yoakum, Xantha, Loretha, A.R.C., Super X.R.C., Shler, Hunsacker, Woon, and Zaslove Deaths: Shler, Yoakum, Xantha, Loretha-4 Survivors: Jne, Super X.R.C., A.R.C., Hunsacker, Woon, and Zaslove-6 Category:List